Love Conquers Walls!
by LynetteFanlovesreading
Summary: A violent encounter with your protective older brother results in distancing yourself from one of your friends, one of the homunculi. What will it take to talk to him again? Will you renew your friendship, or will something else be found? EnvyXReader WARNING: EXTREME ROMANCE!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist _OR_ the homunculi!**

"Heya!" You exclaimed, striding up to someone waking on the sidewalk. It was a woman a bit taller than you with black silky hair and a very man appealing dress. She smiled at you slightly once she recognized you.  
"Hello, (Your name)," she said smoothly.  
"Heya, Lust. Have you seen Envy?" You asked. Envy was avoiding you for some reason: and it was majorly wierd. You were their next door neighbor and the hummonculi's best friend, after all. You were majorly confused.  
"Uh... I don't think so. Check the house," Lust recommended. She is just like an older sister, you thought. You smiled at her gratefully, and with a quick, "Thank you," You sped off toward their house. You did live next door, so of course you would know where it was.  
Envy hadn't been talking to you since you pushed him out of the way of a bullet, which had grazed your arm. You wondered if that was why. Maybe he is angry for you protecting him. Ahhhh... You just didn't get it.  
You ran all the way to their old black creepy mansion, which truthfully scared the hell out of you the first time you went in it. Your now used to it, though. You hang there so much you don't really mind the condition of the mansion.  
"Hello party peoples! Earth to Envy! Is anyone in the rocket?" You yelled as you burst through the doors and dashing upstairs. You bumped into Gluttony in the hallway of upstairs and stumbled backwards.  
"Gluttony, my man, have you seen Envy?" You asked the chubby homunculus. He nodded, his thumb in his mouth.  
"In his room," Gluttony said in his eerie voice. You nodded, tossed him a huge piece of beef jerky (for emergency uses) and sped back off down the hall, to Envy's room.  
"Envy! You idiot! Talk to me already!" You said in your fake-crying voice, banging on the door with clenched fists. The door swung open from the impact of your strong punches. You laughed sheepishly and poked your head inside his room.  
"Envy?" You called, squinting in the darkness of the room. You could see a faint silhouette of a lump on Envy's bed. You opened the door all the way to let light fall on Envy, who was currently staring up at the ceiling.  
"Oh, hey,"He said, not tearing his gaze away from the ceiling.  
"Why are you avoiding me?" You asked, going over to the bed and sitting down next to the edge of the bed. Envy rolled his eyes.  
"What makes you think that, (Your name)?" Envy asked innocently. You glared at him.  
"You walked out of a room every time I came into one, and you are avoiding making eye contact. Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me or something? Because if you do I won't bother you anymore." You blurted out, feeling sad. You liked Envy: he was a good friend when he wasn't making sarcastic and mean comments. He wasn't your very best friend of all he Hummonculi: Lust was. But he was still supportive sometimes, and he was cool.  
Envy looked at you with raised eyebrows.  
"I don't hate you," He laughed, propping himself up one his elbows. He turned to you and your gazes met.  
"Thank god. But why were you avoiding me? Dont think I don't know you were. Was it because of the fight?" You asked, averting your gaze. You knew he was probably mad at you.  
"Yes. I need to ask you something that I've been pondering on for a while." Envy said with deadly calm. You felt deadened. But you nodded and croaked,"Go on,"  
"Why?" His question rang through our mind. You of course knew what he was talking about. You pondered that yourself for a while.  
"Because it was instinct. I know it was stupid and I'm only human. I could've gotten killed. And you would have regenerated. But I just couldn't bear watching you get hurt because my brother found out about me visiting you guys. I felt responsibility, therefore I took one for the team. Seems I got lucky to escape with only a scratch on the arm," You added dryly. You looked back at a shocked Envy and smiled sheepishly.  
"Yep, I'm an idiot. Can't blame me though; I can't let you guys have all the fun." You ran a hand though your (h/c) hair and sighed.  
"Well... That's surprising." Envy deadpanned. You sweat dropped and laughed.  
"Well, Envy, we all good bro?" You asked nervously. He shrugged and you sighed in relief.  
"Good. Now, stop being such a loner and come on a walk with me," You said, grabbing Envy's hand and attempting to drag him out of bed.  
"Gajebus Crust! How much do you freakin weigh?!" You panted, tugging on him with all your might.  
"A few tons," He snickered. You looked at him, wide-eyed.  
"Well, , if you trip try not to land on me."  
"No promises," Envy winked. You gasped.  
"And I thought you were my friend!" You said in mock astonishment. Envy grinned and got off the bed, pinning you to the wall.  
"And who said I was?" He asked, hands on either side of your head. Your heart skipped a beat.  
"Me, you skirt-wearing palm tree," You snickered dispite yourself. You knew that must've ticked Envy off.  
"Why you little arrogant devil!" Envy growled. You laughed and stuck your tongue out at him.  
"Can't shut me up, can't shut me up!" You sang, wiggling in Envy's grasp.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Skirt wearing palm-" You started, but Envy captured your lips with his for a brief moment before pulling away. You stared at him, astonished.  
"That shut you up nicely. Maybe I should do that more often," He mused. You pursued your lips moodily.  
"What, you only do that to shut me up? You goddamn skirt-wearing palm-," You started again, but was cut off by Envy placing his lips on yours. Infuriated, you pulled away.  
"Now, look here," You said brusquely," You only kiss people you _REALLY_ like, as in romantically. So don't kiss me unless you mean it,"You huffed, insulted your first kiss was stolen to just shut you up. Ok, so maybe you _DID_ like it, and maybe you _DID_ have a bit of a crush on Envy. Doesn't mean he's not a douchebag like the rest of men out there.  
"Who said I didn't?" Envy said seriously. Your eyebrow flew up and you looked at him suspiciously.  
"Do you even like me?" You asked, watching him like a hawk. He made a thinking face.  
"Hmm... I guess I _HAVE_ seem to have fallen in love with a particularly interesting human."  
"I thought you hated humans."  
"Not all of them."  
"Am I the only exception?"  
"Naturally."  
"Tell me what's so interesting about me."  
"First of all, you didn't even flinch when you found out we weren't human, you embraced us like friends, and you shunned society to be with us. Now, wouldn't you say _THAT_ is interesting?"  
"True. But still I don't know if you actually like me or are just playing with me."  
"I can stand you enough to kiss you. Isn't that proof?"  
"Still, I don't want to end up broken. To be blunt, do you actually love me?"  
"Naturally, why wouldn't I?"  
"Prove it." You said with narrowed eyes. Envy smirked, as if this was the question he was waiting for. He ducked his head and his lips came into contact with yours, in a slow kiss. When you didn't push away, the kiss intensified. Soon it was fast and turbulent, and burning with passion. And when you responded, Envy gladly went on. His tongue slid across your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You decided to tease him and ignore the request. He broke the kiss and played with your hair. Envy trailed kisses up our neck and nibbled your ear softly. You gasped and he took that chance to crash his lips back to yours, inserting his tongue in your mouth, exploring every inch of the foreign terrain.  
You broke the kiss, panting heavily. You puffed up your chest to seem taller, but you were still a few inches shorter than Envy. You jabbed his chest with a finger.  
"Jerk! As if you like me!"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Well, first of all I'm human, second I... I'm a bit... Chubby... And ugly compared to other girls out there! Besides, your all this," You motioned to his perfect muscular body," and I'm all this," You finished, motioning to yourself. You stared at him, willing him to leave you. You didn't like men, after all. In your opinion most of them are as romantic as rocks. And they can be scumbags. You were alright with being alone.  
"What does that matter?" Envy questioned. You sighed exaggeratedly.  
"I'm a potato. A starving man would gladly eat a potato if it was all he had, but if there was an entire banquet? With apple pies and chocolate purre and Carmel apples? The potato would go unnoticed. With you, you can change forms, so you could become a supermodel and be with all those actresses or singers. I'm just... Me. There are much better people." You finished. That's when you noticed you were crying. You didn't want to be lonely, but you didn't want baggage. You were alright. You never needed anyone. And you don't need someone now.  
"Why would you say that? None of those stuck-up bitches would actually understand me and like me for who I am, which you do."Envy lowered his violet eyes to your (e/c) eyes and you sighed.  
"I'm a loner. When you get to know me you won't want to love me." You said, but more to yourself than Envy. You were a loner. That's how it's supposed to be. But why was it so painful?  
"Just shut up already. You know you like me," Envy said, leaning towards you. You were trapped: you could barely move.  
"Envy-" You started, but were silenced by lips coming into contact with yours. He kissed you with passion and longing, and some foreign feeling made its way into your heart. Envy's hands slid from the wall to grip your waist, pushing you against his muscular chest. His green hair brushed your cheeks, tickling you. You tried to pull away but he was just too damn strong.  
"Please... Stop..." You gasped against his lips. You felt him smirk. He tightened his grip.  
"You're mine now. I love you, (Your name)." Envy whispered after breaking the kiss. He kissed all the way up your neck, across your jaw, and hovered over your lips.  
"No... Please..."  
"Don't worry, (Your name), your not alone anymore." Envy said. You stared at him as those words wormed their way into your heart. You were shocked. It was as if he knew the words that were the key to your heart. It's as if he knew exactly what you wanted to hear.  
"Fine, you caught me. I just hope you aren't expecting a family," You shuddered. Envy smirked and nodded.  
"No, no, I won't. Your enough to worry about," he chuckled. You huffed and turned your head away from him with a frown. Envy laughed and kissed your neck. He bit it lightly making you let out an embarrassing little moan. It stung a bit, but Envy kissed the pain away. You blushed a deep red.  
"You're mine now," Envy grinned. You grinned back at him.  
"Well, you didn't ask my permission." You stated raising an eyebrow. He laughed.  
"Sorry. Well, do I,"he whispered, kissing up your neck, "Have," he continued, trailing his tongue across your jaw invitingly. You shivered.  
"Your permission," He went on, nipping at your ear lightly, making you almost moan.  
"To make you mine?" He finished, staring into your (e/c) eyes with his playful violet ones. You stared back, blush coming to your cheeks.  
"Depends what you mean by that," You said cautiously, thinking about another meaning to that sentence. Envy grinned mischievously, sensing what you were thinking.  
"To make you mine, in _ALL_ ways," he said with a wink. You turned about a thousand different shades of red.  
"PERVERT!" You accused, slipping out of his grip and sprinting out of his room. Envy chased after you, his evil smirk never leaving his face. You sprinted down the stairs past Gluttony, who was munching on something you didn't even want to know about, and that just made you run faster.  
You swung the door open and slammed it behind you as you ran from the house to a figure you spotted on the sidewalk.  
"LUST!" You cried, hiding behind her as Envy strode up to you two. Lust looked at you, surprised, then looked at Envy suspiciously.  
"What did you do to her, Envy?" She asked curiously. Your eyes were wide and you were blushing furiously, giving her a clue.  
"He was trying dirty stuff on me!" You whined, peeking over Lusts shoulder to look at laughed.  
Horrified, you backed away from her, realizing she was on Envy's side.  
"You finally put moves on (Your name), Envy?" She said with a smirk. Envy smirked back and nodded.  
"Of course. I'm not one to put something off for later," He said. You shivered.  
"Do you have proof?" Lust asked. You glared daggers at her, feeling betrayed. Envy was by your side in less time than it took to blink, and with irresistible precision turned your head to reveal the little bite mark bruise he left. Lust whistled as you tried to get out of Envy's grasp. He just wrapped his arms around you from behind, pressing you against his chest so tightly you couldn't move.  
"What is your answer?" He asked in a whisper, his lips tickling the back of your ear. You tried to escape but it was no use. You were trapped.  
"Umm... Give me more time! I'm only seventeen for gods sake! I'm a _minor_!" You said, wiggling in his grip. He frowned, but still held onto you.  
"Huh. Fine. But I'll ask you again on your eighteenth birthday. So until then," He said, breath tickling your neck, "I guess kissing will have to do." You looked pleadingly at Lust but all she did was nod encouragingly to Envy.  
"You traitor!" You accused as Envy spun you around. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you passionately, with Lust as the audience. You refused to kiss back, no matter how tempting Envy was.  
"I'm not letting you go until you kiss me back," Envy warned, breaking away from the kiss for a second, then crashing his lips back to yours. You inwardly groaned. You knew how stubborn he was, so you decided to abide his will. You kissed back slightly, and Envy smirked against your lips, continuing on even more passionately.  
Out of the corner of your eye you saw Lust watching you with interest, which kinda creeped you out. But then you remembered she wasn't called Lust for nothing.  
Once Envy broke the kiss, you took the chance to slip out of his grip and sprint back to the mansion, Lust following you while Envy decided to take his time.  
You marched up the stairs into Lusts room, where you sat on her bed. Lust sat in a chair in the corner.  
"You knew the whole time, didn't you?" You asked, narrowing your eyes. She nodded with a smirk.  
"You also conveniently told me you liked him."  
"I did not! I just told you I would rather date him than any other scumbag I've met."  
"Admit it. You know you like him."  
"Nope."  
"Yes."  
"If I did why would I struggle against him as much as I did?"  
"Embarrassment and surprise. You can't say you didn't like kissing him though."  
"Id be lying if I said I didn't. But he made me all wiggly, like I was made of wet noodles."  
"That's normal. Just let him lead."  
"Do you think I can trust him with my heart?"  
"Probably," Was all Lust said. You looked at her nervously. She laughed.  
"I'm kidding! But some of the stuff he does might be a little hazardous to your mind."

"He has learned from the best, after all."  
"... You taught him?"  
"Yes."  
"... Did you... Ummm... Practice?" You gulped. If they practiced kissing, you would officially be creeped out. Lusts eyes twinkled.  
"What, are you JEALOUS? ENVIOUS, perhaps?" Lust snickered. You stared at her, horrified.  
"So you did-"  
"No, I would never kiss him." She assured you. You let out a small sigh, then laid on the bed. You sighed again as the door opened.  
You felt yourself being lifted off the bed by strong arms, and cracked your eyes open.  
"Lust, I'm stealing (Your name)." Envy said cheerfully, walking over to the open door.  
"Have fun you two!" Lust smirked as you as you yelled you wanted to go home.  
Envy carried you to his room (bridal style!) and shut the door behind him, sealing your fate.  
"Now, where were we?" Envy said temptingly. He let you down on the bed and pinned you down, on top of you, holding himself up with his arms, his legs on either side of stiffened, feeling nervous.  
"Your blush is so cute," he said softly, pushing a strand of hair out of your face. You blushed and gulped.  
"Um... Is that a good thing?" You asked stupidly. He laughed.  
"It turns me on," he purred, leaning down. His lips met yours and you two kissed passionately, a kiss full of love and longing. And yes, you kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as he kissed you.  
"Envy," You gasped as you both came up for air.  
"Yes?" he asked with a smirk.  
"I... I l-love you too," You admitted, blush stealing over your cheeks. He grinned wide, and smashed his lips to yours, and the kiss was fast and intense. Your tongue danced with his, and you moaned as he ventured deeper into the kiss.  
Your brain overloaded. You had no idea kissing felt like this. It made you swoon.  
Envy kissed you a bit longer before breaking away, planting a kiss on your neckline of your shirt, which had kind of a low neckline. He sprinkled kisses across your neck , hitting one ticklish spot that made you let out a moan. Embarrassed, you bit your lip. Envy kissed that spot again, but this time you kept the moan in your throat. Disappointed, he licked that spot teasingly, nibbling it softly until you had no choice but to let out another moan. Pleased, he slipped a hand under your shirt and rubbed your stomach.  
Surprised at him reaching up your shirt, you wiggled. Envy kissed you once more, then rolled off you and laid beside you, sliding his hands around your waist as you snuggled your head to his chest. And that is how you fell alseep, snuggled against him.  
Apparently Lust snuck in and took pictures of you both sleeping, because she used it as blackmail later.  
On your eighteenth birthday Envy asked you to marry him, which you readily agreed to. With a smirk he reminded you of the question. You had the same reaction as before, and this would keep up until sometime later. You two ran off soon after, exploring the world and having fun, and of course visiting the other Hummonculi frequently. You eventually settled down in Asia working as a ninja with Envy. And you lived many adventures after that!

**Okay... This was... _Interesting _to write. My friend had complained that there wasn't any good EnvyXReader stories on fanfiction (She's a real big FMA fan and fanfiction writer) so I made her one! I hope she enjoy's it!**  
**Reviews are welcome, and please don't hate~**  
**Thanks!**


End file.
